In most hospitals medical waste is generally collected in a central place and then treated by incineration or by grinding and heating, in order to destroy germs, noxious material and bacteria such as parthenogenic viruses. These processes are not only costly, but generate unpleasant exhaust gases and contamination of the surroundings. The present invention relates to equipment of small dimensions suitable for installing it in every hospital department, laboratory or clinic for local disposal of medical waste which includes bandages, needles and syringes, testing vials and the like. It relates particularly to a method and equipment for automatically grinding, sanitizing and neutralizing both acid and basic medical waste, and for disposing it after treatment.